


In 10 Years

by inenochian (orphan_account)



Series: Bridging The Gap [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Castiel, Daddy Cas, Daddy Dean, Dean is a dad, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Hunter Dean, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean Winchester, Sam Finds Out, ash winchester, cas is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just wants to spend summer with his girlfriend Jess and her parents. But, Of course there is a change in plans and they end up going to a hotel. If that wasn't enough, they also have to share a suite with two more couples. </p><p>Of course one of those people would be his older brother who he hasn't seen in 10 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In 10 Years

The weather was nice. And the holidays were just beginning. Jess and Sam were going to go to Jess' house for the rest of the summer. Sam looked forward to it every year of course. Jess' family didn't treat him any different even after finding out about the hunting business (Jess' aunt had been possessed last Thanks Giving. Luckily, Sam had been there and was able to exorcise her before the demon did any fatal damadge.) They even had a dog, which is really all Sam had ever really wanted. A constant companion. So, yes, Sam was definitly looking forward to it. So, of course he was bummed to here that they won't be going this summer because Jess' father had caught a nasty flu.

"We could go somewhere else." Jess suggested, but, there was no conviction in her voice. Sam shook his head, 

"It's summer, Jess. Hotels are all probably already booked. And even if we did get a room, it would be way out of budget."

"We coud try Mrs. Lautner. I know you haven't met her, but, she is a good friend of my mum's and she owns the Mayflower hotel. The one with the gigantic swimming pool."

"Alright." Sam nodded. "Talk to her."

And Jess did. Mrs. Lautner was a cherry woman, worried about Mr.Moore's health and agreeing to give them a room.

"But Dear, It's a room in a platinum suite. You will have to share it with 2 more couples. All of you would have your own rooms though."

"Wouldn't they mind, Mrs.Lautner?"

"Oh! Hell no!" Mrs. Lautner laughed. "The couples are a close friends of mine. They are staying for free anyway. They don't get to complain."

"Thank you. We'll be there by tomorrow evening then."

When Jess told Sam about the conversation, Sam was all excited all over again. They packed their bags and finalled all their plans before leaving the next day.  
The hotel was pristine. It would have been extremely expensive if Mrs.Lautner hadn't given them a huge discount. Same went over to check in, They had booked the room under Ms.Moore. And the rest of the hotel would be shared by Ms.Bradbury and her 3 other friends.

When Sam entered the room, he knew there wasn't going to be any problems. The suite opened to a huge living room with an in-built kitchen. There was an 8 seater sofa and a flat screen TV hanging from the cieling. The rest of the three walls had three doors each, leading to three bedrooms, each equipped with a doube bed, side-tables and an en-suite bathroom.

Jess and Sam chose one of the rooms at random, seeing as the rest of the occupants hadn't yet arrived. After settling in, they both sat on the couch, brochers spread all over the coffee table. They were planning on going for a swim before anything else, just when the door opened again.

Two red-heads entered, one extremely excited whislt the other seemed somewhat calm. Sam and Jess stood up to meet them, and were about to introduce themselves when one of them spoke first,

"You must be Jess and Sam. My name's Charlie. This is my wife Anna."

"I hope you don't mind us staying." Jess said. Anna shook her head.

"Of course not. This is a huge suite, and we will only be here for a couple of days."

Sam was about to thank them when a man entered, a duffle in one hand and a phone on the other.

"Kevin, you can't give Ash beer. He's fucking 5. I don't care how much orange juice you mix with it." He looked up, taking in the scene with almost unnaturally blue eyes before ending the call and coming over to introduce himself.

"Hello. I'm Castiel." Sam shook his hand, ignoring the weird name.

"Sam Winchester." Castiel froze, taking back his hand as if it burned, he looked back at Charlie, who was looking at Sam in shock too. Before Sam could ask what happened,

Castiel broke the silence,

"Should I warn h-" Cas was cut off by another loud voice, this one painfully familiar to Sam. Dean came in the room, eyes on the brochure in front of him,

"Cas, babe, they have a swimming pool! A fucking swimming pool! Its gigan-" Dean trailed off, taking in the scene before staring at Sam with shocked eyes,

"Dean?" Sam asked, incredulous. What kind of sick joke was this? Out of all the hotels in the world, Dean had to be in this one, in this suite, in front of Jess and Oh My God! Sam needed time to process.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

 

It took 10 minutes of explanation on both sides to know that Sam was with his girlfriend, Jessica, spending a weekend of his summer, whilst Dean was taking a break from hunting and trying to relax with his _family_.

Dean had used the word family. It wasn't until that word that Sam saw the wedding band on Dean's left hand. Sam's mind went into over-drive. Mrs. Lautner had said that there were going to stay with 2 couples. If Anna and Charlie were married, then, the only explanation was that Dean was married to this- this Castiel.

"You are married to a man?! Since when are you even gay?" Sam blurted out before he could stop himself. Dean frowned, taking a seat on the couch, tenetively, everybody followed, Castiel sitting close enough to Dean that their thighs touched.

"I'm bi. I've been bi since forever. Besides, Cas and Anna here are angels, so no specific gender." Dean said and Sam's mind reeled.

"Hold up. What the fuck are you talking about?"

And this started another hour long discussion on how Dean met Cas. Dean told Sam about how John had died trying to kill Azazel. Dean made a demon deal. An exchange of souls, His for his Dad's. How he then spent 40 years in hell, starting the apocalypse before Cas pulled him out. At this point, Sam was pretty sure his brother was pulling his leg, so, Dean showed him the hand-print on his arm, Jess and Sam collectivly gasped, whilst Castiel looked over the brand with a smug smile. After that came survivng the apocalypse, Castiel's promotion to being an arch-angel. The fight between Cas and Gabe vs. Satan himself. Sam and Jess were shocked into silence before Sam shook himself out of it,

"Dude, Your _married_ to a fucking _Archangel_." Sam breathed out, Dean smiled smugly, one of the arms moving to squish Cas to his side.

"Yup." He said, smugly, and the awed silence was broken by Cas' phone ringing again. Cas frowned at it, before glaring at Dean,

"It's Kevin. Your turn now." Cas said, handing over the phone to Dean. Dean gave him puppy-dog eyes, gesturing to where Sam and Jess were sitting, "Am I not dealing with enough right now?"

Cas glared at him, before getting up with a sigh and picking the call. He listened to the phone while marching over to the room farthest,

"No, Kevin, He won't sleep if you leave him with Gabe-" The door shut behind him, Sam turned his attention back to Dean, who was smiling smugly at the closed door.

"Any more family?" Sam asked, because clearly, Dean knew a lot more people now.

"Well, There is Gaberiel and Balthazar, Cas and Anna's brothers. There is Kevin, a prophet of the lord, and then finally, there is Ash, my son."

"YOUR SON?!" Sam shouted. Yeah, no. Angels and Prophets, completely understandable. In fact, this is obviously the kind of group Dean would be a part of. But, _a son_?! Holy shit.

"Yeah," Dean said, suddenly giddy. He took out his phone, smiling widely while scrolling through the gallery. He picked one of the pictures, handing it over to Sam. Jess moved closer to see too. "He's turning 5 this November." Dean continued, but, Sam just stared open-mouthed at the phone.

There was a picture of a boy, dark brown hair long enough that the bangs would get in the way of his eyes. The eyes themselves where bright-green, the same as Dean's. The lips were a really dark pink, almost red. He was dressed in a flannel jumper and shorts, showing off a miniature model of Impala. Jess let out a small _aww_ and if at all possible, Dean's grin widened.

"H- How?" Sam asked, his voice breaking. He was realising how much he had missed over the passed decade. Dean, at the young age of 32 was married and had a kid. He had a group of people (and angels) that he could trust and call family. Sam was 28. A lawyer with a girlfriend. Sam's life was boring whilst Dean had stopped the fucking apocalypse. Had spent more time in hell than he had on earth. It was all too much, but, Dean just kept going, he had so much to tell. 

"Charlie here helped us out. She was the surrogate for Ash. And now has the official title of being the God mother with Anna.

"Why Ash?" Sam asked, wanting to know more about his brother and yet hoping all of this would end soon.

"We met a guy during the apocalypse. A total genius with a computer. When my Ash was born, he wouldn't look away from the screens and the heart monitors even for moment. So, we named him after him."

Sam nodded. Not knowing what to say. Turns out he didn't have to, The door to the room where Castiel had been burst open, the man himself came out, phone clutched tightly whilst glaring at Dean with all the powers of an Arch-angel,

"Dean fucking Winchester, if you do not come in here right now, I will smite your ass all the way to purgatory!" Cas yelled. Dean's eyes widened, and in a moment he was in the room, the door shutting behind them and muffling the rest of the angel's yelling.

There was a long pause.

"Awkward." Charlie sang under her breath. Anna swatted her arm. She turned to both Sam and Jess with a tight smile,

"Well, we'll start unpacking now. It was nice to meet you guys." 

Before he could think, Sam called out, "Wait." They both turned to him, he cleared his throat, looked in the direction in which Dean just left. Castiel had looked completely pissed.

"Is he... Is he going to be alright?" Anna blinked, looked over in the direction of the room, and then smiled, 

"Oh yes. If there is anyone who can calm my brother down, it's Dean. Cas is just stressed because he didn't want to leave Ash with Kevin and Gabriel. Neither of them did, but, you know, if any of us deserve a vacation, it's them."

Sam nodded. Let out a breath. His brother being an honest to God family man. It was going to be a whole lot to digest. He got up, rubbing his temples. It was fairly late already. 

"I'm gonna go to bed." He said, and Jessica followed him with a goodnight to the two girls.

When Sam laid down on the mattress, he feinged sleep so that they didn't talk. His mind was reeling. Never quiet enough for him to relax and let unconciousness take over.

 

Sam must have fallen asleep at sometime, because he woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes. Dean was in the kitchen, and the sight of him there, so close and so familiar and so forgein was so overwhelming, that Sam's throat clogged up with tears.

But, Sam was not a girl, no matter what Dean said, so instead Sam cleared his throat and spoke,

"Good morning." Dean turned his head around from where he was flipping pancakes and grinned at Sam. He was genuinely happy to see his brother. And Sam was too, and maybe it would have been easier if they had done this before, but, that doesn't mean he wasn't going to try and fix it now.

"Morning to you too, Sammy." Dean was humming to metallica, he hadn't really changed all that much. 

"You know, for someone who has bacon and pancakes probably everyday and lives on diner food during hunts, you look really healthy." Sam said. And Dean did. He looked like he was 25 instead of 35, and Sam would have totally bet that Dean would have a pot belly before he crossed thirty if it wasn't for the simple fact that he didn't. Dean frowned, looking thoughtful instead of offended,

"Guess it's just one of the perks of having an angel-husband. My body's been at it's peak health ever since I met the guy. He usually heals me when I get hurt on hunts, guess he heals every thing else too."

"Woah." Sam breathed out, Dean smiled softly, "Yeah."

They ate in silence. Pancakes and bacon with black coffee and orange juice. Sam didn't know Dean could cook so well. Apparently, Sam didn't know a lot of things. Just as Dean was clearing the table, the door to their room openend again, Cas came out in a pair of sweats and Dean's Mettalica t-shirt, large enough to fall of his shoulder slightly, the love marks cleary visible against his only slightly tanned skin, Dean smirked,

"Hey there, bluebird." Cas was still bleary-eyed, rubbing the sleep off his face. He smiled none-the-less, going over to kiss Dean on the cheek and filling a cup of coffee.

"Hey yourself, Green-eyes." Sam looks at Dean looking at Cas. He hadn't seen it yesterday admist all the talking about apocalypses and angels, But, he has never in his whole life seen Dean like this. How happy he is, and how confinident he is in that said happiness. Sam has known Dean for 18 years of his life, but, never in those 18 years did he think that his brother would be capable of an expression so full of love and adoration.

Dean makes Cas a plate, pancakes with a special touch of chocolate-chips because Gaberiel is not the only angel with a sweet tooth. Cas doesn't need to eat, but, whenever he does, it has to have sugar. Cas murmurs a thank you, greets Sam with a good-morning and sits across from him. Sam doesn't know what to say to an angel, and the silence is about to awkward, but, then Dean's phone rings, AC/DC blasting loud enough to make Sam jump.

At least, Dean's taste in music hasn't changed. Thank God for small mercies.

Wait.

Sam looks up at Dean with wide eyes, and Dean stops when he's just about to answer the call,

"What's wrong, Sammy?"

"Your... God. You are God's _son-in-law_." Cas snorted in his coffee, looking at Dean with an amused smile. Dean himself looked on the verge of laughing.

"Huh, never thought of it that way. Thanks Sammy. I'll use that some day." Dean said with a wink and finally answered the phone,

Sam could hear the happy squeal from the phone. Cas perked up, "Put it on speaker." He said and Dean did,

"Dadda!" Came a high-pitched voice. Sam's heart was beating fast, Dean looked like the grin on his lips would tear his face into two. It was his son.

"Hey little man! Did you steal Kevin's phone again?" Dean spoke fondly, and Sam was reminded of when Dean used to take care of him.

"Uncle Kevin won't gimme more be-el!"

"Ash, you are not supposed to have any beer." Cas spoke up. The kid squealed again,

"Das!" Cas smiled, Dean smiled at Cas, Sam was staring at the phone, Because that's his nephew right their. The only blood family he has left after Dean and he hasn't even seen him in except a photo.

Before Dean can say anything else, there's another voice on the phone,

"Ash, Give me my phone back!" Sam's assuming it's Kevin. The guy himself sounds pretty young, probably in his 20s. The group Dean calls family just keeps on getting weirder and weirder. By this time, Everybody's awake. Charlie and Anna are out of their beds, Sam can hear a shower running, so Jess is in the bathroom.

He is smiling wide at the people around him, because they may not be his family, but, it sure feels like it. They are including him in conversations, laughing with him, and the awkwardness from yesterday has all but dissapeared. It is so easy to see how loved Ash is. Not just by Dean and Castiel, but, also by Charlie and Anna and Kevin and God knows who else.

Maybe even God has a special place for him.

Jess comes out with a wide smile when she hears Sam laugh. Dean looks like his life is finally complete, looking at his brother enjoying himself among all these people he loves.

"We should go over to the swimming pool after we're done. Kevin's not a good baby-sitter. We might have to go back tonight." Dean says after the phone calls ended. He's frowning at the screen, but, it doesn't last long when Cas comes over and gives his arm a light squeeze, where the hand-print Dean showed yesterday was. Dean let's out a breath, and turns to Cas, but, Cas isn't looking at him, eyes unfocused, head tilted slightly as if hearing something, Dean sighs again,

"Heaven calls?" Cas comes back to earth, nods, smiling sadly, he brushes his lips against Dean's,

"I'll be back before you know it." He says and vanishes, Sam hears a breathy 'woah' from Jess, but, his eyes are still transfixed over where Cas was standing a second ago. Dean is all out pouting, arms crossed and head down like a petulant child, briefly, Sam wonders if Ash does it too when he doesn't get something he wants.

"I already know it, you moron." Dean mutters. Sighs, and looks up again with a wide grin, fake as plastic this time,

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Get dressed. We're going to the pool!"

 

They did go the pool. And Sam can't remember the last time he had had this much fun. Charlie was just a huge ball of energy and laughter. You wouldn't expect Anna to be loud, but, once she was in her swimsuit, she was running around and hooting all over the place. The best part, though, was seeing Dean all happy and light. He was laughing, his swim trunks low on his hips and attracting every girls (and guys) attention. Sam had only ever seen his brother flirting with every girl who ever showed interest. Seeing Dean now, not paying attention to anyone but his family, turning down girls and guys by showing off his wedding ring, Sam was having the time of his life.

Then Castiel came down, also dressed in only his swim trunks, and everybody seemed to vanish from Dean's eyes, his attention was on his husband now. They talked, they laughed, Dean managed to pull Castiel in the pool with him, and then they were lost in each other. Sam stopped watching when they started making out in the water. No matter how happy he was for his brother, he did not need to see that.

 

They had lunch after swimming and generally having fun for 3 hours. Sam learned more about his nephew. There were pictures, Some that Charlie took of Ash with his hands in the peanut-butter jar, mouth smeared with the same stuff, there was one with Ash sleeping in the back seat of the Impala. Anna had pictures of Ash playing with his toys, Ash taking a bath, Ash eating spagetti and getting it all over himself.

The best though, were the ones Castiel took. Dean and Ash sitting on the hood of the Impala wearing shades, Dean with a beer in his hands while Ash was drinking fruit juice. Dean and Cas asleep on a couch, Dean cooking whilst Ash was on the counter. Sam saw Dean being a father in every way their own father never was, and suddenly, Sam really really wanted to meet Ash.

Time flew by after that, and Dean was packing to leave. Sam knocked on their door, though it was already wide open, Dean looked up and smiled at him, Sam was nervous.

"Hey, Can I talk to you for a moment." They walked back to the living room. Sam sat down with a heavy sigh, Dean sat down next to him, looking a very weird micture of hope and dread.

"It's been 10 years." Sam started. Dean nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Dean," Sam said, and then stopped, sighed again, "Dean, I don't want to not talk to you anymore."

Dean looked at him then, all shiny eyes and wide smiles and all but pounced at him in a bear hug. Sam laughed, hugging back just as hard,

"Thank God. I thought you were gonna say something like 'this was just a one-time thing' or some shit like that." Dean said in his shoulders.

"Are you kidding? This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

They stay like that for a while, just hugging, then Dean pulls back and they exchange numbers.

"Hey, when's are you getting your next break?" Sam frowned,

"I dunno. Thank Giving, I guess."

"Come spend it with us. Bring Jess along. You can meet Ash and the rest of the family." Dean's voice was hopeful, and Sam smiled.

"Yeah okay." Dean grinned.

"Okay."


End file.
